A Fox and A Neko
by XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX
Summary: Shippo finds a potential mate in Kirara, and now that Naraku is gone, hes gunna make it reality.


The group settled down after the final battle with Naraku, Kagome looked up from treating Lord Sesshomaru's wounds that ran across his body she asked "Has anyone seen Shippo or Kirara?" The Tai-Youkai was the one to answer "The kit took Kirara to a Clearing away from her I think there just talking" But Sesshomaru being the demon that he was he knew what the Kitsune and the Neko were doing he just didn't think he should tell Kagome 'Shippo will tell her if not then they'll find out.' Then Sesshomaru looked around the camp and saw the Taijya caring for the monk as he did her. He looked past that to see is half-brother with the vile clay pot of a woman who was Naraku's mate. But her already being dead and Naraku being half-breed the mating wasn't as strong. 'I'm doing to add necrophilia to Inuyasha's disgusting choice' and he closed his eyes to rest

***********************Shippo^^^^Kirara*****************************

**(A/N; Kay people lemon for Kirara and Shippo's mating takes place here and now if you didn't want to read please leave now or leave a review)**

Everyone was unaware of Shippo's plans, well except Sesshomaru. The Kitsune had a rather predatory grin as he took his selected mate to a clearing up ahead. Shippo looked down to Kirara who was snuggled deep in his arms. He breathed deep to commit her scent of fiery catnip to memory. Shippo's eyes widened as he realized something. 'I love Kirara' as he looked down at the sleeping Neko he knew it was true. He could mate he was of demon age, traveling with the misfit band for 9 years he knew what to do and how to get it done.

As he made it to the clearing of the moon blossoms this is where he knew he could claim his mate. He set Kirara down gently and before she awoke he transformed into his true form of the fox he was as big as Kirara's form and his coat was a fiery orange with tan at his feet, ears, eyes, tail, and muzzle, his eyes a fiery green. Shippo gently nuzzled her to wake her up, wrapping her in his aura so she doesn't startle.

Kirara awoke and seeing a fox towering over her she too changed into her bigger form. The Neko-Youkai felt Shippo's aura brush against hers softly. Kirara stared into Shippo's eyes, she could see, hesitation, fear, but what caught her by surprise was the love deep in Shippo's eyes. Comprehension came to her mind, it now made sense as to why Shippo protected her and slept closer to her. She remembered how he helped her two weeks ago.

***********************Lemony^^^^Flashback*************************

Kirara roared through a small forest, her heat had come again and she retreated to the forest where she was born. Feeling a male aura on the opposite side of the clearing she whirled ready to attack but it was just Shippo. He had come with a proposition. "Kirara it's me Shippo let me help we need you back so we can continue to pursue Naraku this has gone on too long." Reasoning what getting the best of Kirara, so she nodded her head she moved to shrink so he could help her. But when she focused to change Shippo's aura swirled and she opened her eyes to see Shippo's true fox form. It turned her on that his fur looked like a dying fire.

She stalked up to him and they sniffed necks Kirara thought he was just going to mate her quickly and go but he didn't instead of just mounting her, Shippo pushed Kirara over to her stomach and using his fox tails he opened her legs, not one to waste opportunity Shippo quickly began eating her out. The taste was goin across his taste buds. 'Kami she tastes better than I thought!' Kirara was giving off mewls and hisses of pleasure as she felt Shippo's tongue enter her core and his sharp fangs gently scraping her opening. Shippo could feel Kirara coming to her peak quickly, as she orgasmed, Shippo quickly bit her on her left shoulder to show she was his intended. Licking the wound, he whispered in her ear "After the final battle, your **MINE!**" Kirara shivered deliciously, as her soon-to-be-mates husky voice reached her core, making her wet and horny once more.

********************End^^^Lemony^^^Flashback**********************

Kirara felt the shiver go down her spine again feeling the heat pool in her core; she jumped to her feet and ran across the clearing with a coy look at her soon-to-be-mate. Shippo growled in anticipation, and took off after his mate. He could see patches of her cream colored fur through the trees as he chased her. His beast coming out, adding extra speed, they were able to tackle their mate into a clearing the tumbled and when the stopped, Shippo had Kirara pinned, and was rumbling happily in his chest, **"My Mate, Mine"**

Kirara let out a purr of her own and bared her neck in submission. Shippo licked her neck happily. When the two got up, Kirara flashed Shippo her heat, Shippo unable to wait any longer, Shippo put his paws on his mates back, as he positioned his cock at her waiting entrance, feeling her heat on his tip he thrust inside. Shippo was shocked his mate was still a virgin! He thrust deeper this time sliding all the way in. Kirara growled as her mate filled her, it felt wonderful, and she felt it when he began to move in and out with long slow thrusts to torture her. She growled at him "**faster mate, harder!"** Shippo heard his females cry, and began to slam in harder and go even faster. He felt her constrict around his cock, he knew she was close, so he sped up and they roared their completion as Shippo marked Kirara as his full mate.

A light surrounded them both and, when it faded, there laid two naked youkais. Shippo opened his eyes to creamy blonde hair with black streaks. He scented and found it was still his mate. 'I guess mating as unlocked her human form' pleased with this result, he picked up his mate bridal style and used his Youkai speed to take them to a hot springs. When he arrived he slipped in with his mate still in his arms. Kirara awoke to her mate's arms around her body. But she felt disoriented. When she opened her eyes she looked into the water and let out a cat like scream. "**?"**

"My mate calm down, the mating has unleashed your human form" Kirara smiled and accepted the explanation, now she could be with her mate. They cleaned up washing each other, and when they were finished, Shippo used his youki to create some clothes. Satisfied with his mate in and outfit similar to a wife beater and pants, (something he saw Kagome wear once)

Happy and satiated Shippo and Kirara began their journey back to camp.

A:N/ how was it? I took the original and revamped it.


End file.
